Tears Don't Fall
by Slythewyn
Summary: .HPDM. Les deux camps étaient bien décidés à se haïr. Pourtant, le hasard des sentiments, les choix des amis viennent parfois ébranler les certitudes. Et lorsque on se retrouve démuni, que plus rien n'est à perdre, pourquoi craindre de tout donner? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur** : Slythewyn

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contient des slashs (Yaoi, yuri)

**Résumé** : **HPDM** Physiques divins et réputations scandaleuses, tout les rassemble ; pourtant, ils se détestent. A priori, l'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là … mais leurs amis en ont décidé autrement. **UA**

**Note : **'Tears Don't Fall' est le titre d'une chanson de Bullet For My Valentine, que je conseille à tous :D

**xX Tears Don't Fall Xx**

**Chapitre un – POV Harry**

Ca y est, nous arrivons. A travers la vitre du train, j'aperçois les tourelles embrumées de l'internat, se profilant dans l'ombre du soir à la manière d'un gigantesque chandelier. Les rails longent le bord du lac, et la silhouette floue du château s'y reflète, trouble ruine menaçante. Je distingue le stade de foot qui borde la forêt, ses filets se découpent avec précision dans la lumière du crépuscule. Cette année, j'ai décidé d'abandonner ce sport absurde. Je ne suis pas fait pour la vie de groupe, les activités collectives m'ont toujours répugné. Mon besoin d'indépendance me pousse à jouer en solitaire, enchaînant les actions persos sans prendre compte de mes camarades. Forcément, mon attitude ne leur plait pas et ils évitent de me passer la balle. Bien sûr, cette tactique légendaire nous mène indéniablement à la défaite.

J'ignore ce que je vais choisir ; badminton ou bien tennis, je ne sais pas encore. Ca dépendra sûrement des autres élèves, je ne voudrais pas encore tomber sur une bande de crétins incapables ; c'est déjà suffisamment pénible d'être forcé à pratiquer un sport, si en plus je dois me gâcher l'entraînement à supporter un troupeau de minettes uniquement préoccupées par mon physique… Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'ai un corps sublime ! Et je ne suis pas le seul … non, il y a ce Draco Malfoy, toujours prêt à se mesurer à moi. Je me fiche totalement de savoir qui de nous deux a brisé le plus de cœur, vraiment. Nos réputations de Don Juan n'égalent que celles, moins louables, de salauds en puissance. Enfin, il paraît qu'il s'est calmé depuis qu'il sort avec cette mijaurée d'Hermione Granger, une intello vaguement mignonne à qui j'ai parlé deux-trois fois.

Mais revenons à notre histoire. La vie de ces deux imbéciles ne m'intéresse absolument pas, et je ne leur accorderais pas un instant de plus dans mes précieuses pensées.

J'observe affectueusement mes deux meilleures amies, endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre depuis plus de quatre heures, et hésite à les réveiller. Les longs cheveux de Lavande retombent sur les épaules de Parvati, déroulant sur la jolie peau brune un tapis blond-cendré. Dans son sommeil, elle a agrippé le poignet de son amie et ses doigts se referment sur la gourmette portant son nom. Parvati remue doucement et sa tête retombe sur la poitrine de Lavande, les faisant légèrement sursauter. Je souris tendrement. La secousse les a arraché aux bras protecteurs de Morphée et elles se réveillent en baillant, leurs cils papillonnent puis elles ouvrent les paupières et se redressent.

J'ai beau les aimer infiniment, il y a entre elles quelque chose dont je ne fais pas partie. Un sentiment plus puissant que l'amitié, autre que l'amour mais tout aussi beau ; elles se comprennent à demi-mots et leurs disputes, rares, comptent parmi les plus violentes que j'ai jamais connues. Je pense qu'elles sont, en quelque sorte, deux âmes sœurs. Où qu'elles aillent, je sais qu'elles sauront se retrouver, s'aimer même à des kilomètres d'écart. Ce qu'elles partagent est si émouvant que ça ne me dérange pas d'en être exclu ; je sais qu'elles m'aiment aussi, à leur manière.

Pour l'instant, elles sont occupées à s'étirer comme des chats, et me regardent paresseusement ôter nos valises du filet à bagages. Une fois rassemblées devant la porte, je me mets à arpenter le couloir de long en large, inspectant les environs qui s'offrent à mes yeux, rendus flous par la vitesse. C'est instinctif, dès que je m'approche d'Hogwarts, j'ai les sens en alerte et je suis incapable de rester en place. J'ai toujours pensé que le château avait quelque chose de mystique.

Je vois le quai de gare qui s'allonge dans mon champ de vision, presque aussi lointain que les paniers de basket sur la rive Est, puis il se rapproche dangereusement et je reconnais la silhouette massive du garde-chasse venu nous accueillir. Le moteur ralentit, le cahotement significatif des roues s'atténue, le paysage redevient net ; le train parcourt quelques mètres et enfin s'arrête le long de la plate-forme. Les portières s'ouvrent en dégageant un panache de fumée et les élèves débarquent sur le quai, traînant derrière eux des sacs de voyage du double de leur poids.

J'aide les filles à décharger leurs valises, m'interrogeant sur leur capacité à faire rentrer autant de choses dans ces bouts de tissus, et pestant pour la forme. Elles rigolent et me qualifie de grand sportif pour m'amadouer ; ça fonctionne. J'amène les bagages jusqu'au camion qui les transportera à l'internat, puis les rejoins sur le chemin du réfectoire, vite rattrapé par une pluie froide et collante qui nous suivait depuis l'Ecosse. Tout le monde se pousse en gesticulant, se mettant à courir, dérapant et criant sur le sentier boueux, pressé de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Leurs réactions me font presque pitié, mais, indulgent, je m'écarte sur le bas-côté. J'attends patiemment de m'être fait doubler par une horde d'adolescentes inquiètes pour leur brushing avant de continuer ma route. Lavande et Parvati ont fui dans la masse. Je ne leurs en tiens pas rigueur, il y a longtemps que je vois au-delà de leur côté superficiel.

L'orage ne tarde pas à éclater et bientôt les éclairs fendent le ciel, déchirant l'immensité obscure de la nuit ; les traînées enflammées se rejoignent au-dessus de ma tête, s'entrelaçant en de longs sillons éphémères avant de disparaître brutalement. Cette image, d'une beauté stupéfiante, me poursuit encore lorsque j'entre dans le réfectoire, bien un quart d'heure après les autres.

Quelques têtes se tournent sur mon passage, détaillant les mèches trempées de mes cheveux qui retombent sur mon visage aux allures ténébreuses, s'attardant sur mon regard d'un vert irrésistible, notant ma démarche tranquille et les mouvements inconscients de mon corps qui se balance en marchant. J'ai beau avoir conscience de ma splendeur, leurs œillades répétées m'étonnent à chaque fois. Je me dépêche de traverser les rangées de table et me glisse entre les filles, en baissant la tête pour couper court aux gémissements passionnés des demoiselles qui me fixent avec intensité, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Une fraction de seconde trop tard, cependant ; j'ai eu le temps de croiser le sourire sardonique de Malfoy, jaloux sans doute des réactions que j'ai provoqué sans le vouloir. Il doit être en train de me maudire intérieurement, regrettant de ne pas s'être attardé plus longtemps au-dehors. Ses yeux brillent méchamment quand il me dévisage, je n'aime pas son expression narquoise. Ce type me déteste, c'est réciproque mais je ne sais pas au juste _pourquo_i. Et puis sa petite amie le tire par la manche et il se tourne vers elle avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas, il a vraiment l'air amoureux et je suis stupéfait, un instant, avant de me rappeler que ses sentiments m'indiffèrent.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette, sans me préoccuper de ce qui m'entoure, dévorant mes côtelettes tandis que le principal prononce son discours de bienvenue ; je l'aime bien mais il semble presque sénile. Je suis à peine arrivé, et j'ai déjà hâte que les cours se terminent. Je déteste la rentrée.

**XXX**

_Des coups sourds frappés à la porte interrompent Hermione Granger dans sa toilette matinale. Agacée, elle finit de se brosser les dents, s'applique une couche de gloss et sort de la salle de bain, en jean et soutien-gorge, ses cheveux dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ron Weasley se tient à l'entée de la chambre, trépignant d'impatience. _

'_Quand tu veux' lance-t-il, 'nous n'avons qu'un quart d'heure de retard.'_

_Sa meilleure amie se retourne pour lui sourire, ouvre l'armoire et hésite devant la multitude de vêtements qui s'y entassent. Longuement, elle inspecte sa garde-robe avant d'en sortir un chemisier mauve et une tunique vert pomme qu'elle étale sur son lit. La tête inclinée de côté, fixant l'un, puis l'autre, elle fait courir ses doigts au-dessus des habits et opte finalement pour la tunique, qu'elle enfile rapidement sous l'œil exaspéré de Ron._

'_Merlin, tu es presque aussi lente que Draco' s'exclame-t-il en l'observant préparer son sac de cours._

_Celui-ci se faufile à l'instant dans la pièce, cheveux impeccablement plaqués en arrière, vêtu avec l'élégance d'une star de cinéma, ses pouces aux ongles manucurés glissés dans sa ceinture et un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres. Affectueusement, il ébouriffe la tignasse rousse de Ron avant de se diriger vers sa copine. _

'_Que veux-tu, il faut un minimum de préparation pour réussir une entrée fracassante' déclare-t-il en enlaçant Hermione, qui hausse un sourcil dubitatif puis éclate de rire. _

_Le blond passe une main sur ses reins et l'attire contre lui avec un sourire enjôleur, sans prendre garde aux toussotements significatifs de Ron adossé au chambranle, les yeux résolument rivés sur sa montre. La jeune fille sourit avec indulgence et l'embrasse doucement, puis se dégage de son étreinte pour attraper ses affaires. Draco soupire, glisse la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule et patiente ; leur ami tape du pied nerveusement, les mains dans les poches, le front plissé par la contrariété._

'_No stress Ronychou' dit-elle en passant devant lui pour sortir 'on y va'._

_Les deux garçons l'escortent dans le couloir, suivant des yeux la chevelure soyeuse qui ondule contre ses hanches au rythme de ses pas. Un soleil flamboyant se déverse par les fenêtres, frappant les murs de ses rayons brûlants. _

_Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle de chimie, se faufilant entre les rangs avec le maximum de discrétion, Snape se retourne et les dévisage en silence, se contentant de plisser les lèvres avec mécontentement. Draco le salue poliment, conscient de son statut de privilégié. Le prof le plus redoutable du lycée les laisse s'installer en vitesse avant de poursuivre son cours, indifférent aux murmures qu'il provoque en fermant ainsi les yeux sur le retard de trois de ses élèves. Qu'importe, qu'ils crient au favoritisme, Malfoy père est bien trop haut placé pour qu'il se permette de traiter son fils à l'égal des autres lycéens. Il se promet cependant de sévir envers le petit roux ; un crétin dégénéré, comme le reste de sa famille, et en plus, doté d'un physique difficile. Non, décidément, sa tête ne lui revient pas : il devra en subir les conséquences. _

_Un peu plus loin, son souffre-douleur favori gribouille distraitement sur sa feuille de cours, inconscient du danger qui le menace. Snape se précipite vers lui à la manière d'un oiseau de proie, lui arrache le papier qu'il parcourt fébrilement des yeux avant de le froisser avec un cri de rage. Le pauvre Neville se terre sur sa chaise ; les bajoues frémissantes du prof témoignent de son plaisir sadique. Drapé dans sa cape noire, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage, il se prépare à terroriser son élève._

**XXX**

**POV Harry**

Snape a fondu sur lui comme un rapace, prenant Neville par surprise alors qu'il dessinait sagement dans son coin. Il a sursauté bêtement et poussé un petit cri apeuré, laissant échapper son brouillon tout en reculant contre le mur. J'ai vu le sourire pervers du prof qui étirait ses lèvres doucereuses, puis il a chiffonné la feuille et s'est campé devant lui, menaçant.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, je voyais cet enculé de Malfoy qui se préparait à assister au spectacle, une main posée sur la cuisse de sa petite amie, l'autre nonchalamment appuyée contre la table. Son copain Weasley fronçait les sourcils, pas mécontent de cette animation soudaine mais l'air préoccupé par l'expression terrorisée de Neville. Granger avait saisi la main du blond qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces dans la sienne, et ses yeux écarquillés sautaient du prof à l'élève, du bourreau à la victime, anxieusement. Je me demande à quoi elle s'attendait.

En tout cas pas à ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, l'envie brutale d'échapper aux convenances, de tout foutre en l'air pour provoquer l'attention, peut-être. Tout à coup, je me suis levé, envoyant valser mon siège à terre, et j'ai marché jusqu'à Snape avec détermination. Il m'a regardé faire, trop choqué pour réagir, son regard furieux cherchant à me happer dans son esprit. Ce type donne toujours l'impression de lire dans vos pensées, c'est plutôt angoissant. Mais, pour le moment, je m'en fichais.

Je me suis dressé devant lui et je lui ai repris la boule déchiquetée sans lui laisser le temps de m'en empêcher. J'ai secoué la feuille, puis je l'ai lissé du plat de la main tout en fixant Snape, narquois.

'Neville aimerait récupérer son cours' j'ai dit de mon ton le plus insolent, et je lui ai rendu son papier.

Les doigts tremblants, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de la chauve-souris, il l'a attrapé et rangé maladroitement dans sa pochette, à l'instant où la cloche sonnait, rompant le silence pesant de la pièce. J'ai baissé les yeux et je suis retournée à ma place. Autour de moi, les élèves ne bougeaient pas, attendant la sentence, abasourdis par mon audace. J'ai balancé ma trousse et mon cahier dans mon sac et j'ai presque couru dans le couloir, le souffle court, le sang battant violemment à mes tempes.

En sortant, j'ai bousculé un groupe de troisième année. Ils m'ont lancé quelques insultes et des regards outrés, ce à quoi j'ai répliqué par un geste très puéril de la main. Je fonçai tête baissée dans les escaliers, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, me maudissant silencieusement. J'ai filé dans mon dortoir et me suis enfermé sous la douche, dans l'espoir insensé que l'eau glaciale mettrait fin à mon cauchemar.

**XXX**

**POV Draco**

Le coup d'éclat de Potter s'est répandu dans Hogwarts comme une traînée de poudre. Nous n'avions pas encore dîné que, déjà, il paradait dans les couloirs avec une vingtaine de pétasses pendues à ses basques. A leur tête, Patil et Brown encerclaient leur idole, débordant de suffisance. J'ai attrapé Hermione et je me suis débrouillée pour dévorer ses lèvres tandis qu'ils passaient devant nous. La vue de ce type m'est tellement insupportable que je craignais de déclencher un scandale si je le voyais promener son ignoble tête décoiffée juste sous mon nez.

J'ignore ce que lui réserve Snape, mais j'espère que c'est quelque chose de particulièrement horrible. Je me préparai toute à l'heure au délicieux spectacle d'une humiliation, et l'intervention de Potter m'en a cruellement privé : imaginez ma frustration !

Je suis sur qu'il cherchait encore à jouer les héros. Désormais, il peut compter Longbottom au nombre de ses admirateurs. Il comprendra bien assez vite ce que lui vaut son surnom de **La glue**.

En attendant, je cesse de ruminer de sombres pensées, car j'ai une petite amie à satisfaire et si je tarde trop, je risque de tomber dans une embuscade. Passé 23 heures, le château grouille de profs patrouillant vicieusement, ravis de dénicher les rebelles qui découchent.

Heureusement, j'ai mis au point une manœuvre imparable afin de m'éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il suffit de compter sur la loyauté des Weasley et ma propre hardiesse, mais puisque les deux sont infaillibles, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il est 22h30 lorsque j'allume mon portable et enclenche l'appel téléphonique vers celui d'Hermione. Je laisse passer deux sonneries avant de raccrocher, quittant ensuite ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas réveiller Ron qui sommeille depuis une bonne demi-heure.

J'attrape au passage ma serviette de bain, mon gel douche et un sac plastique rempli de vêtements propres. Dans le couloir, je croise le concierge, Filch, accompagné de sa fidèle chatte. Tous deux me scrutent d'un regard perçant, mais je prends l'air innocent et les dépasse dédaigneusement. Le couvre-feu n'a pas encore sonné, par conséquent, le vieux ne trouve rien à me reprocher. Je sens, dans mon dos, la double paire d'yeux qui me suit jusqu'à ce que je pousse la porte des sanitaires. A l'abris de la salle d'eau, je bloque la serrure d'un tour de clé et guette le bruit de leurs pas qui s'éloignent.

C'est bon. Ma tension se relâche, et je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, jugeant mes joues un peu roses. Quelques gouttes d'eau glacée me rafraîchissent le teint, puis j'entre dans la dernière douche à droite et m'y enferme.

Rapidement, je roule mes affaires en boule et les rassemble dans un coin. Je déplace le tabouret devant la fenêtre, grimpe dessus et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à la poignée, que j'abaisse aussitôt. Je peux maintenant atteindre le rebord, auquel je m'agrippe fermement pour me propulser sur la plate-forme de pierre, en équilibre précaire.

Prenant soin de maintenir la vitre collée à l'intérieur de la douche afin de faciliter le passage à Ginny, j'enjambe le rebord et me retrouve debout contre le mur de la façade Nord d'Hogwarts, avec rien d'autre à perte de vue, que le néant.

Okay, vu comme ça, ma situation paraît tout à fait trépidante et dramatique, mais, rassurez-vous, il n'y a entre la pelouse verte et mes chevilles que quelques 5 mètres de hauteur. De quoi briser mes jolies jambes, chose à laquelle, est-il utile de le préciser, je ne tiens pas du tout.

C'est pourquoi j'évite de regarder en bas, car j'ai beau être un Malfoy, je n'en reste pas moins Draco, sujet aux crises de vertige impromptues, et c'est bien là la partie délicate de l'opération.

Les yeux résolument rivés sur les briques grisâtres empilées près de moi, je me prépare à franchir le vide. Une bonne inspiration, deux coups de talons et je m'envole, traversant l'espace libre avant d'atterrir un mètre plus loin, solidement agrippé à la rambarde d'un balcon. Je m'accorde une minute de récupération, puis monte sur ladite rambarde, pour ensuite m'élancer vers le toit, m'écrasant sur les tuiles avec la grâce de Potter enculant Diggory. Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'action, et je n'ai même pas la certitude que ces deux-là soient gays, mais c'est le bruit qui court et la brutalité de mon atterrissage correspond tout à fait à l'idée que je me fais de leur copulation.

Une fois rétabli, je me redresse avec prestance et commence à longer la gouttière, tournant et escaladant plusieurs tourelles sans prêter attention aux hululements courroucés des hiboux volant à tire d'aile au-dessus de ma tête. La Forêt du domaine en est pleine, et je me suis habitué à ces compagnons disgracieux, égayant mes escapades nocturnes. Enfin, après dix minutes de parcours, je me laisse glisser à travers une fenêtre entrouverte.

Ginny m'attend dans la cabine de douche, l'air un peu inquiet. Je la rassure d'un sourire et l'interroge brièvement. La voie est libre, m'apprend-elle avec un sourire. Je l'aide à passer au-dehors avant de déverrouiller la porte. Quand je sors de la salle de bains des filles, un lourd silence m'assaille et je me faufile furtivement jusqu'à la chambre 713.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me rassure, il est 23h10, la petite doit déjà s'allonger dans mon lit, prête à s'endormir, je peux rejoindre Hermione la conscience tranquille. Filch, balayant rapidement la pièce avec sa stupide lampe de poche, apercevra deux corps sagement assoupis sur les lits jumeaux, et le tour est joué.

Tandis que je parcoure la pénombre de la chambre, je songe à un moyen de remercier Ginny, risquant sa vie pour combler mes besoins sexuels, et Ron, que ces changements de colocataire arrachent souvent à son sommeil. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées généreuses qu'un corps nu me plaque dos à l'armoire pour onduler sensuellement contre le mien.

**A SUIVRE !**

**Bon, c'est le tout début et je suis sur qu'il y en a qui sont déçus de ne pas apercevoir l'ombre d'un drarry, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'optique finale de cette fic … Je tiens juste à vous y amener progressivement :D**

**Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, cette histoire est différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**En attendant, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques à propos de ce premier chapitre, et à me donner toutes vos impressions ! Du moment que vous ne reviewez pas dans le but de me descendre cruellement, elles sont plus que bienvenues :D**

**Pour finir, je compte updater environ **_**toutes les trois semaines**_**, parce que j'ai d'autres fics en cours, et avec ma rentrée en première, mes parents se font très excessifs sur mon usage de l'ordinateur, donc ça me laisse pas énormément de temps. **

**Voilà, sur ce, à la prochaine, et gros bisoux !**

**Ps**** : Une seule critique sur mon plan foireux '**_**visite des toitures par Malfoy et Weasley'**_** et je suspends l'écriture de cette fic pendant 2 mois XDDDD **

**Je vous adore :)**

**Affectueusement, Slythewyn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling 

**Auteur **: Slythewyn

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient des slashs (Yaoi, yuri)

**Note : **_Merci à toutes mes amies fanficeuses proches qui se sont crues trop importantes pour me laisser une review_ . . . XD

**RAR Anonymes : Sue: Coucou :) E**t bien en fait, mon Harry est un peu des deux, il ressemble aux draco qu'on trouve habituellement dans les fanfics. Sinon, merci pour les remarques sur l'originalité, ca m'a fait plaisir, c'est ce que je cherchais :) Bisoux !

**Chapitre 2 – POV Draco**

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées généreuses qu'un corps nu me plaque dos à l'armoire pour onduler sensuellement contre le mien._

'Hermione !' je souffle, brusquement excité.

Elle me répond par un petit rire cristallin, avant de s'attaquer à ma ceinture et de déboutonner mon jean, qu'elle fait tomber au sol d'un habile mouvement de main.

Elle me traîne ensuite jusqu'au lit et me force à m'allonger sur les draps, en boxer et tee-shirt. L'idée d'une Hermione sauvage est trop jouissive pour que je proteste. Tandis qu'elle grimpe sur moi et commence à remuer doucement, à cheval sur mon bassin, je pousse quelques gémissements de soumission.

Mes caresses impatientes la font tressaillir, sa simple proximité me trouble.

Je devine le désir qui s'empare d'elle à mesure que ses mouvements se font plus frénétiques. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je la vois qui plisse les paupières, se mord les lèvres tout en laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous mes vêtements.

Soudain, je me redresse et la fais basculer sous moi. Je me déshabille hâtivement puis m'allonge sur elle, frottant mon torse contre ses seins en veillant à ne pas l'écraser.

Les courbes de son corps se dessinent dans la pénombre, l'ambré miroitant de sa peau se mouvant avec grâce, attisant ma convoitise. J'agrippe fermement ses hanches et l'embrasse fiévreusement dans le cou, le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, tout autour du nombril et entre les cuisses, avec une langueur parfaitement calculée.

Hermione gémit, ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux et elle se cambre longuement avant de glisser ses jambes autour de mes reins. Je m'écarte et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis je la pénètre en douceur, effectuant de lents va-et-vient afin qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence. Son souffle erratique m'encourage à continuer, et je reprends avec davantage de fougue, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Les vagues de plaisir surgissent par saccades, les chuchotements se transforment en cris maladroitement étouffés. Je me contiens le plus longtemps possible, et lorsqu'elle exulte dans un râle de jouissance, les yeux voilés et les lèvres tremblantes, il me suffit de quelques secondes pour atteindre moi aussi l'orgasme. Dans un dernier soubresaut vibrant d'intensité, j'éjacule brusquement en elle.

Sa main gauche parcourt mon dos, ses ongles me griffent légèrement et elle me sert contre elle, amoureusement. Je me retire avec délicatesse et m'allonge à ses côtés, fermant paresseusement les paupières, mon bras enserrant son cou.

Dans le silence exalté de la pièce, on n'entend plus que nos respirations profondes, troublées par un murmure évanescent. « Je t'aime ».

**XXX**

**POV Harry**

C'est décidé, je prends Tennis. Le prof qui l'enseigne, Slughorn, n'est pas franchement brillant mais il est connu pour copiner avec les élèves et, comme je suis plutôt populaire, je suppose qu'il va essayer de me mettre dans sa poche.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si le fayotage à Hogwarts était mal vu. Tout le monde le pratique plus ou moins, il n'y a qu'à voir Malfoy avec Snape, c'en est risible.

En parlant de Snape, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles, ce qui est assez mauvais signe. J'imagine qu'il rumine encore sa vengeance. On verra bien demain matin – le mercredi, je commence par un double-cours de chimie.

Le seul avantage de cette matière est qu'elle se déroule essentiellement en TP . La plupart du temps, je m'arrange pour me retrouver en binôme avec un type intelligent. L'an dernier, par exemple, j'étais avec Zabini et j'ai réussi à rafler les meilleures notes les doigts de pied en éventail.

Tiens, j'irais lui parler tout à l'heure. Autant prendre mes dispositions tout de suite, avant qu'un autre cancre lui mette le grappin dessus. Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de lécher le cul de Finch Fletchey, Macmillan ou Granger pour conserver un niveau convenable.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand je croise la petite Weasley dans le couloir. Elle me lance un regard mi-inquiet, mi-hautain, puis se précipite sur la porte de la salle de bains que je viens de quitter. Légèrement surpris, je me retourne pour la voir disparaître à l'intérieur d'une cabine, en pyjama et pieds nus. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique dans le quartier masculin des dortoirs, et surtout, comment elle a réussi à contourner le couvre-feu.

C'est stupide de sa part de prendre un tel risque, alors qu'il y a tellement de coins tranquilles où baiser en journée, mais non bien sûr, mademoiselle ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde.

Je me réjouis de cette découverte. Sachant qu'elle fait partie des intimes de Malfoy, j'y vois un excellent moyen de le faire chanter, si besoin est. C'est incroyable, il ne m'a encore rien fait et je prépare déjà ma revanche. Disons qu'il s'agit uniquement de prévoyance.

En tout cas, il va falloir que je mène une enquête à propos de Weasley fille. Je vais peut-être engager Crivey, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de me rendre service.

Quand je pense que ma propre vie sentimentale a la consistance du cerveau de Goyle, je désespère. Si la situation ne s'améliore pas, je me résoudrais à aborder Diggory. Selon Lee Jordan qui partage sa chambre, il fantasmerait méchamment sur moi, ce qui facilite la tâche. Je déteste me perdre en effusions afin d'attirer qui que ce soit dans mon lit.

Enfin bref, la première cloche vient de sonner et je me dépêche de préparer mon sac avant de descendre au réfectoire.

_**Le lendemain .**_

Snape nous a tous bluffé. Il a patiemment attendu que nous soyons installés pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. Cette année, les groupes de TP sont formés par ordre alphabétique. J'ai eu de la chance, je suis avec titi. Malheureusement, Lavande se tape cette bêcheuse de Granger. Il fallait voir la tête de Malfoy quand elle se sont installées côte à côte, s'incendiant mutuellement du regard. Il s'imaginait sûrement profiter du cerveau de sa douce … le destin lui a collé Pansy Parkinson comme partenaire.

Si Lavande ne mérite qu'à moitié sa réputation d'allumeuse, Pansy elle n'a pas volé la sienne. C'est la plus grosse salope que je connaisse, même moi je l'ai baisée un soir où nous avions trop bu. Mais je parierais mes beaux yeux verts qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

Quand à ce cher Zabini, son coéquipier n'est autre que Ronald Weasley. L'injustice qui règne en ce bas-monde m'écœure.

Enfin, les réjouissances ne font que commencer. La chauve-souris s'est enfin vengé, et devant toute la classe. J'ai fait comme si sa sanction me paraissait insignifiante, mais au fond de moi, je bouillais de rage.

**XXX**

_«__Dix petits problèmes à résoudre__d'ici la fin du mois »._

_Snape susurre sa sentence dans un murmure parfaitement audible. _

_D'un vaste geste de la main, il sort de sous sa cape un paquet de feuilles qu'il jette presque au visage de Harry. Celui-ci y jette un bref coup d'œil, serre les dents pour rester impassible. Chacun des 'petits problèmes' mesure trois pages. _

_De la logique. Son point faible, justement. _

_Il sourit au prof et hausse un sourcil dubitatif, l'air de dire 'c'est tout ?' _

_Snape soutient son regard, savourant sa victoire. Il retourne tranquillement à son bureau, se campe derrière son siège et poursuit, dans un long souffle réjoui._

_« Votre moyenne trimestrielle a été rabaissée à zéro. Chaque problème correctement résolu vous rapportera __**un point**__. Ainsi, si votre travail se révèle suffisamment constructif, vous parviendrez à atteindre la moyenne. »_

_Harry sert les poings sous la table, les yeux toujours rivés sur Snape, les mains vigoureusement agrippés au dossier de sa chaise et le visage empreint d'une euphorie grotesque._

_« Le 30, je ramasserais vos résultats. Bien entendu, je peux les juger insatisfaisants .. mettons, par exemple, au cas, sordide, où il vous prendrez l'envie de bâcler ces exercices, ne serait-ce qu'un parmi les dix, votre note ne serait nullement augmenté … »_

_Il sourit franchement, d'une manière particulièrement vicieuse, se délectant à l'avance des échecs de Harry._

_« Vous souhaitiez intégrer une filière scientifique, je crois ? Quel dommage, vraiment . Je suis certain que vous aviez grand avenir »_

_Sur ce, il se détourne de la classe médusée et fait glisser les pans du tableau noir._

_Il y a une seule personne qui parait au moins aussi ravie que Snape. L'air suffisant, l'œil joyeux, il passe sa tête par-dessus son épaule et dévisage Harry avec une évidente satisfaction. _

_C'est Malfoy._

**XXX**

**POV Draco**

La nouvelle organisation de Snape ne m'arrange pas du tout. Pour une fois qu'une matière me mettait en difficulté, je suis sûre que Mione m'aurait laissé copier sur elle, mais il a fallu que je me retrouve avec Parkinson. Quelle plaie !

Si encore elle se contentait de fantasmer gentiment sur mon cul, comme tout le monde … malheureusement, Pansy- oui, c'est là son ignoble prénom – soutient qu'elle est _amoureuse de moi. _Ahaha ! Laissez-moi rire !

Elle ignore donc que l'amour n'existe pas ?

La pauvre, elle doit être complètement désillusionnée, avec tous les connards qui lui sont passés dessus. Dieu merci, je n'en fais pas partie. Non pas que je sois du genre à refuser une partie de jambes en l'air, mais il paraît que même Potter l'a sautée ; il me reste suffisamment de dignité pour ne pas avoir à finir son travail ; j'ai mes conquêtes, il a les siennes et on ne les mélange jamais, c'est un accord tacite.

A propos de Potter … Il a payé cher son héroïsme de lundi dernier ! Snape a été formidable, et d'ailleurs je me suis empressé de le lui faire remarquer, dès la fin du cours. Ron rigolait derrière son dos, faisant mine de lécher des bottes imaginaires, et Hermione a détourné le regard d'un air gêné. J'ai même eu droit à un sermon pendant le repas, sur la solidarité entre élèves, etc. Renversant !

D'accord, elle est très mignonne et je l'adore, mais elle ne comprendra sans doute jamais le lien qui nous unit – ou plutôt, nous désunit -, Potter et moi. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. La seule chose dont je sois sur, c'est que je le hais et que ses ennuis sont toujours une bonne source de réjouissance.

En passant dans le couloir de bio, toute à l'heure, notre preux chevalier m'a bousculé sans ménagements, froissant ma chemise parfaitement repassé.

'Tu me le payeras' a-t-il grincé avant de disparaître.

Des menaces ? Me voilà sur mes gardes !

**XXX**

**POV Harry**

J'arrive tranquillement sur le cours de tennis, raquette à l'épaule, en tenue de sport flambant neuve. Les élèves sont rassemblés près du filet, relaçant leurs chaussures, échangeant des balles, bavardant gaiement. J'en connais quelques uns de vue. Je m'avance, et quelques enjambées plus tard je manque de rebrousser chemin.

La tête blonde de Malfoy vient d'apparaître à l'angle opposé du terrain. Il se déplace lentement, attentif à ne pas salir ses chaussures, scrutant tout le monde avec arrogance … jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence. Une lueur hargneuse scintille dans ses yeux délavés, il passe une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants de laque puis continue son chemin, et … Non ! Il s'arrête devant moi !

'Potter' lance-t-il, un sourire sardonique éclosant sur ses lèvres.

'Tu es venu te faire humilier ? Je vois que la leçon de Snape ne t'as pas servi.'

Il émet un rire bref et sournois, se penche vers moi et lâche, perfide.

'Ou bien tu aimes ça, qu'on te traîne dans la boue. J'aurais donc percé ton petit secret ? Le grand Potter est masochiste !'

D'une main, j'attrape son col immaculé et je le soulève sans peine. Ses pieds battent stupidement l'air, à deux centimètres du sol, et son visage d'ordinaire blême se colore d'une charmante teinte saumon.

'Lâche-moi' grommelle-t-il, furieux.

Heureusement pour lui, Slughorn vient de lancer un bref coup de sifflet et tout le monde se rassemble près de lui. Je m'exécute à contrecœur pour rejoindre le groupe.

Derrière moi, Blondinet se recoiffe maladroitement, ses traits fins déformés par la rage.

**XXX**

**POV Draco**

Cette fois, Potter est allé trop loin ! Il a osé levé la main sur moi … Rassurez-vous, je suis indemne, les lunettes de soleil seront toujours indispensables quand vous me regarderez passer. C'est mon amour propre qui a subi des dommages.

J'aurais du prévoir le coup, avec une brute comme ça, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Seule la violence physique compte. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à lui. Il va tomber de haut en me voyant jouer, aha. Je pratique le Tennis depuis mes 6 ans, je suis devenu un véritable pro.

Ce matin, nous avons été séparés en deux groupes et il ignore donc tout de mes performances. Il y a une série de matches amicaux samedi, je vais m'arranger pour jouer contre lui. Rien que d'y penser, je trépigne d'impatience.

En attendant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Je trouve Ron bizarre depuis la rentrée ; il est constamment perdu dans ses pensées, on dirait qu'il flotte sur son petit nuage.

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait rencontré une fille pendant les vacances. C'est la seule explication plausible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi refuse-t-il d'aborder le sujet ? Il va falloir que je le tanne un peu afin de récolter des informations.

Cette après-midi encore, il m'a fait faux-bond. Nous étions censés nous rejoindre à la fin des cours, sortir en douce du lycée pour aller boire un verre un village, et j'ai patienté comme un con pendant une demi-heure. Quand je lui en ai parlé, au dîner, il m'a fixé d'un air interloqué avant de piquer un fard ; ses oreilles étaient écarlates et il bafouillait presque autant que **La glue** devant Snape.

Ce qui a augmenté mon intérêt ; l'élue de son cœur étudie peut-être à Hogwarts !

Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Ron de faire des cachotteries. Tout ça cache quelque chose de louche, et plus vite j'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire, mieux ce sera.

C'est vrai quoi, le rôle du bel énigmatique me revient toujours, d'ordinaire. Pourquoi modifier les habitudes ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'inspecteur Draco entrera en action !

**XXX**

' _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.'_

_Parvati scrutait anxieusement son amie, lovée sur un lit inoccupé de leur dortoir. Celle-ci secoua la tête avec vigueur._

'_Certaine. Il me renierait aussitôt, et l'amitié de Harry est l'une des choses qui m'est le plus précieuse. Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener, s'il s'agit d'une folie sans conséquence ou bien si notre relation va durer … J'attends de voir la suite des événements.'_

'_C'est à toi de décider, mais permets moi de désapprouver cette conduite. Lui cacher ta liaison s'apparente à un manque de confiance. Il pourrait très mal le prendre. Sincèrement, je crois que tu le sous-estime. Harry est un garçon intelligent, quoi que tu en penses. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Malfoy.'_

'_Ron est son meilleur ami ! Ca revient exactement au même. Et il s'est engagé à garder le secret, pourquoi, de mon côté, le trahirais-je ?'_

'_Harry est _notre_ meilleur ami, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve ses prises de position. Il se comporte de façon ignoble avec ses prétendantes, et je juge sa haine envers Malfoy totalement puérile. Pourquoi Ron serait-il plus que nous responsable de ces agissements ?'_

'_J'irais parler à Harry si tu y tiens. Laisse moi simplement choisir le moment adéquat'_

_Et avec un sourire un peu nerveux, elle mit un terme à la conversation._

**XXX**

**POV Harry**

Je suis passé ce matin devant le tableau d'affichage sans pouvoir réprimer mon accès d'euphorie. Il y a la liste des concurrents pour les matches amicaux ; je joue contre Malfoy !

Je ne sais pas franchement ce qu'il vaut, mais ça ne peut pas être mieux que moi. Mes parents adoptifs, Sirius et Remus sont de grands fans de tennis, ils m'emmènent jouer chaque week-end depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis devenu invincible.

Je n'ai pas pu le voir jouer l'autre jour, mais je vais lui enseigner le juste apprentissage de l'humilité. Rien qu'à l'imaginer soumis, je jubile ! N'y voyez là aucun sous-entendu, il n'y a rien qui m'excite moins que les gays qui s'ignorent ; et Blondinet, avec ses allures androgynes et sa haine abusive des homos, en fait clairement partie.

Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et j'ai la certitude qu'il ne se doute absolument pas de mes prouesses en tennis ; je le revois encore me susurrer d'un petit air narquois 'A samedi Potter !'. Ce sera un grand jour.

En attendant, je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Lavande, elle est devenue excessivement secrète ces temps-ci. J'ai l'impression qu'elle et Titi me cachent quelque chose d'important, même s'il me semble, j'ignore pourquoi, que cette dernière oeuvrerait plutôt dans mon sens. Elle n'arbore pas une expression coupable lorsque je les surprends en plein conciliabule. Cette mise à l'écart me fait un peu de peine, mais enfin, je ne les forcerais jamais à me parler de quelque chose si elles ne le souhaitent pas.

J'ai parlé à Crivey, il a accepté de filer pour moi la benjamine Weasley. Il m'a paru honoré de se voir confier cette mission, je devrais lui en donner plus souvent, j'aime répandre la joie autour de moi – du moment que je puisse en tirer profit.

J'ai reçu tout à l'heure une proposition singulière : Zacharias Smith, le délégué élève du conseil d'administration, souhaite me voir en dehors des cours afin de parler _sport_. Sachant qu'il tient la rubrique _Potterpotins_ dans l'un des pire journaux officieux du lycée, je ne tiens pas spécialement à une entrevue avec lui. Je me doute qu'il cherche à répondre aux questions des fans de la semaine dernière, à savoir : _les rumeurs sur mon homosexualité sont-elles fondées ? Est-il vrai que je voue un véritable culte aux blonds ? Y'a-t-il un témoin de la fameuse scène de la bibliothèque, au cours de laquelle je suis censé m'être fait violemment possédé par Davis, le pion le plus sexy d'Hogwarts ?_

Ce qui est tout à fait invraisemblable ; je déteste me faire dominer.

La question Smith m'inflige cependant un cruel dilemme : l'arrogance de ce petit n'est pas dénuée de charme, et il me plairait assez de coucher avec lui, mais il est réputé hétéro et si je tente une approche, les plumes vont se déchaîner contre moi.

D'un autre côté, hétéro ou pas, je n'ai jusque là jamais essuyé de refus de la part de mes cibles. Oui, tout compte fait, j'ai confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction. Et je suis décidément trop en manque.

_**A suivre …**_

****

* * *

**_Et bien, voilà la fin du deuxieme chapitre ..._**

****

**_N'oubliez pas la petite remarque de fin de lecture qui est toujours agréable et intéressante en lire, ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est encourageant :)_**

****

**_Vala, bisoux, à la prochaine._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur** : Slythewyn

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contient des slashs (Yaoi, yuri)

**Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce long retard. Frappez, griffez, mordez moi, lapidez moi à coups de cognards fous, mais surtout, veuillez me pardonner. Oh, lecteurs ! Je compte sur votre superbe indulgence.**

Chapitre 3 

_**D'un autre côté, hétéro ou pas, je n'ai jusque là jamais essuyé de refus de la part de mes cibles. Oui, tout compte fait, j'ai confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction. Et je suis décidément trop en manque.**_

**XXX**

_Assis à la terrasse des Trois Balais, un sourire niais fixé aux lèvres, Zacharias Smith sirotait un Diabolo menthe, notant dans son calepin chaque mouvement suspect de la ruelle. Il avait déjà échafaudé les plans de six rumeurs, gribouillé le prochain article de sa rubrique Scandale et il esquissait les premiers lignes de son PotterPortrait lorsque Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. _

'_Smith' siffla-t-il avec tout le dédain dont il était capable._

_L'apprenti reporter sursauta, puis lui adressa un sourire éclatant._

'_Harry ! J'avais presque fini d'y croire. Assieds-toi, je t'offre un verre'_

_Le brun haussa un sourcil, refusa l'offre d'un revers de main et répondit, sarcastique._

'_Je ne suis pas à vendre. Ce n'est pas toi qui fixe les conditions. J'ai horreur des foules : on retourne à Hogwarts'_

_Son ton était glacial. Le sourire de Zacharias se figea. Il vida d'un trait son verre, attrapa son sac et suivit l'adolescent qui s'éloignait déjà en direction du château._

_Il dut trottiner furieusement pour le rattraper, tant sa démarche était rapide. _

_Dans le parc, les têtes se tournaient vers eux et les rires fusaient sans aucune gêne. Conscient du ridicule dont il était victime, Zacharias effectua un petit sprint afin de rejoindre Harry au plus vite._

_Celui ci réprima un ricanement en apercevant la silhouette qui le talonnait ; son souffle était court, ses joues rouges et il le vit essuyer ses mains moites sur sa chemise déjà poisseuse. Tellement sexy ._

'_Smith' susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux, ralentissant brusquement le rythme._

_Surpris, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit Harry de plein fouet. Ce qui provoqua en lui une gêne intense ; car Harry, non content de lui couper le chemin, s'était également retourné et, dans le mouvement, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre._

_Zacharias bredouilla des excuses, reculant avec précipitation tandis que le sourire d'Harry s'élargissait. _

'_J'allais te proposer un défi.'_

_Le reporter retroussa les lèvres, dans une moue dubitative. Méfiance._

'_Tu vois le terrain de basket, là-bas ? Faisons une course, à qui l'atteindra le premier. Si c'est toi, tu auras le droit de m'offrir un verre la prochaine fois que tu sors avec tes amis – à supposer que tu en aies. Ta notoriété aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de pub. Si c'est moi, je choisis le lieu et l'heure de l'entretien. Ca te va ?'_

_Zacharias fronça les sourcils, semblant peser le pour et le contre. _

'_Dans tous les cas, tu gagnes' fit-il remarquer judicieusement. _

_Mais il imaginait déjà les regards envieux de ses concurrents, lorsque ceux-ci l'apercevraient à la même table qu'Harry Potter, riant comme larrons en foire._

_Le brun lui décocha un sourire tout en dents. _

'_Comme toujours' chuchota-il à son oreille avant d'effectuer une gracieuse volte-face._

_Smith aspira une grande bouffée d'air, cala son carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean et redressa vaillamment le menton. _

'_A vos marque ; prêts ; partez !'_

**XXX**

**POV Harry**

J'ai gagné évidemment. Quel idiot, comment a-t-il pu songer à sa victoire ? Il n'avait pas la moindre chance ; Je suis un sportif – très performant dès qu'il s'agit d'utiliser les ressources de son corps. Ce n'est pas le cas de Smith ; il était en piteux état lorsqu'il est enfin parvenu à destination. Dans mon extrême bonté, je lui ai laissé quelques minutes de repos, le temps de reprendre ses esprits

Ses yeux brillaient de son récent effort, donnant plus de profondeur à son regard. Je me suis demandé s'ils avaient la même intensité lorsqu'il jouit. Songer à vérifier.

'Rendez-vous à minuit, dans ma chambre. Je ne te donne pas le numéro, je suppose que tes informateurs seront ravis de partager l'info. '

Il a eu l'air choqué, presque honteux. Comme s'il était ahurissant que j'ai remarqué les espions pendus à mes basques du matin au soir.

'Etrange horaire pour une interview '

Je n'ai pas relevé. Il était presque touchant dans sa candeur ; qu'il la savoure pour ses derniers instants.

**XXX **

**POV Draco**

C'est incroyable, je suis délaissé de toutes parts. Ron m'a une fois de plus faussé compagnie, sous prétexte d'aller travailler à la biblitothèque – j'y ai fait un tour tout à l'heure, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un cheveux roux- Ginny et Mione ont disparues, et je ne suis même pas harcelé par mes admiratrices. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont actuellement avec Potter, les traîtresses. Mon intelligence hors du commun et mon humour à couper au couteau les indiffèrent ; la seule chose façon d'éveiller leur intérêt est de promener mon petit cul sous leurs regards avides.

Problème : ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré entre les murs alors qu'il fait 35 degrés dehors que je risque de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Je déteste me retrouver seul. Je me fais penser à ce sans-ami de Crivey, errant de groupe en groupe afin d'exposer sa doctrine pro-potter. Enfin, contrairement à lui, je possède un semblant de dignité, et n'éprouverais jamais d'idolâtrie envers quiconque, si ce n'est moi.

Voyez comme la solitude me va mal : voilà déjà la deuxième fois que j'évoque Potty, que j'ai pourtant en sainte horreur. Ca en devient presque angoissant.

Dans le registre des gays présumés, devinez qui j'ai découvert tout à l'heure, apparemment très occupés dans les toilettes du cinquième étage ?

Diggory et Davis eux-même, dans une position plus que compromettante. L'image me brûle encore les yeux, mais je préfère la garder au chaud, sait-on jamais. Elle pourrait me resservir en temps utile.

Bon, ce n'est pas en ressassant des pensées malsaines que je vais rompre mon ennui. Je remonte dans ma chambre, je pourrais lire des magazines pornos en écoutant de la musique classique.

**XXX**

_Assise à l'angle d'un couloir, l'air un peu nerveux, Hermione Granger attendait. Ses yeux immobiles restaient fixés sur le livre qu'elle tenait d'une main, et ses sourcils tressaillaient au moindre frémissement. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre une action qu'elle avait longtemps hésité à mettre en oeuvre. _

_Elle laissa tomber son livre et sortit de son sac une bouteille d'Evian qu'elle déboucha précipitamment. En dix secondes, elle avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille, et s'humectait encore les lèvres lorsque celui pour qui elle allait trahir sa conscience apparut enfin._

_Elle mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Il l'avait déjà dépassé de deux mètres lorsqu'elle se redressa pour le héler._

'_Hé, Harry !'_

_L'adolescent s'immobilisa avant de se retourner lentement. A la vue d'Hermione, il souleva un sourcil sceptique, mais le reste du lieu était désert et la jeune fille se précipitait vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Hermione Granger, _**la**_ Hermione Granger, petite amie de son ennemi juré, accourait en souriant – d'un sourire crispé, certes, mais tout de même-._

'_Si c'est pour Drakychou, laisse tomber, je ne l'ai pas abîmé. Hormis sa fierté mal placée, rien n'a changé en lui, mêmes cheveux filasses décolorés, même rictus arrogant, même ..'_

'_Je m'étonne que tu saches son prénom' l'interrompit Hermione._

_Harry haussa les épaules, hautain. Il ne semblait pas avoir perçu l'ironie contenue dans la phrase._

'_Le contraire serait étonnant' grinça-t-il 'il est presque aussi connu que moi'_

_Et à voir l'expression qu'il affichait, rien n'aurait pu lui faire davantage déplaisir._

_Hermione se retint de répliquer ; elle avait une proposition à lui offrir._

'_Dray n'a pas besoin de moi pour se plaindre. Je suis venue de ma propre initiative. J'aimerais t'aider.'_

_Harry la fixa, incrédule. Quoi, il avait la tête d'un désœuvré, d'un type qu'on veuille soutenir ?_

'_Désolé, tu t'es trompé d'adresse' déclara-t-il, 'je ne m'appelle pas Neville'_

_Elle se mordit les lèvres d'un air agacé._

'_Je sais bien' avoua-t-elle' c'est lui qui m'a dit où te trouver'_

_Harry jubilait. Ainsi, elle en était venue à fréquenter_son_ fan-club rien que pour lui .. offrir son aide ? De quoi s'agissait-il, au juste ?_

'_Ecoute' reprit-elle, soudainement sérieuse 'je sais qu'on n'est pas sensés être amis mais il y a des trucs plus importants que la rivalité. La réussite scolaire, l'entraide …'_

_Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Etait-ce une manière détournée de l'inciter à se consacrer à ses études, pour parvenir ainsi à oublier leur éternelle querelle ? Mais elle avait affirmé ne pas jouer les médiateurs entre Malfoy et lui. Donc.. ?_

'_J'ai bien vu que tu étais nul en Chimie' commença-t-elle._

_Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Elle leva une main dans un geste apaisant, puis poursuivit. _

'_J'ai appris tes projets pour l'avenir ; ne me demande pas comment, je ne tiens pas à m'humilier encore. En tout cas, tu peux difficilement réussir sans avoir fait S auparavant, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Snape te plombe la moyenne, c'est mort pour ton passage en fin d'année. '_

_Harry hocha la tête, sur ses gardes. Hermione détourna son regard vers une fenêtre ensoleillée. Elle émit un soupir inaudible._

'_Je n'admettrais pas que tu foires ton année à cause d'un truc aussi con, alors qu'il y a dans la classe des gens comme moi qui excellent dans cette matière et qui pourraient t'aider si tu le souhaites.'_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaits. Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione, la forçant à lui faire face._

'_Attends … tu me proposes de faire ces putains d'exercices, c'est ça ?'_

_Elle acquiesça, avant de rectifier._

'_De t'y aider, ouais. C'est facile pour moi, je suis naturellement douée. '_

_Elle eut un sourire typiquement malfoyen. Harry croisa les bras, parut réfléchir un court instant._

'_Qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ?'_

'_Si tu pouvais lâcher un peu mon mec, ça serait cool. Votre saloperie d'orgueil me bouffe la vie. '_

_Harry laissa échapper un rire sonore. _

'_Oublie, Granger. Tu t'es prise pour mère theresa mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite, et s'il me plait d'emmerder blondinet, je suis prêt à tout pour continuer dans cette voix.'_

_Hermione eut une mimique exaspérée._

'_Tu préfères risquer l'échec plutôt que de rabaisser ta fierté ? Je suis en pleine hallucination'_

_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer quelques insultes, puis se ravisa. _

'_C'était sympa de ta part, mais définitivement non, je ne suis pas prêt à faire des concessions. Reviens quand tu auras ouvert les yeux : Malfoy se fout de toi, tu n'es qu'une virgule dans le roman de son existence. '_

_Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, resplendissant d' arrogance. Derrière lui, la voix d'Hermione retentit, furieuse._

'_Je n'ai pas de vue sur toi, Potter ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !'_

_Il rebroussa chemin pour venir lui glisser à mi-voix, espiègle._

'_Mais moi non plus, __**Hermione**__. Il te manque un atout capital pour être susceptible de m'intéresser, ne serait-ce que sexuellement.'_

_Et, avec un dernier regard chargé de sous-entendus, orienté vers une partie inexistante de son anatomie, il partit dans la direction opposée, un sourire satisfait fixé aux lèvres._

**XXX**

00H00, Ch. 212

'Ha...Harry ?'

Dans l'obscurité ténébreuse de la chambre, seules s'élevaient les volutes ondoyantes de la pipe en ivoire, enveloppant l'adolescent dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Un craquement naquit de l'ombre, et la silhouette brumeuse se déplaça dans un recoin privé de toute lumière.

'Ferme derrière toi'

Retenant sa respiration, Zacharias claqua la porte puis franchit quelques pas, le cœur battant. La pièce embaumait la vapeur, les parfums capiteux du haschisch. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent ; il avait la chair de poule.

'Tu es tout seul ?'

'Mon colocataire a du s'absenter un instant.'

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir la voix chaude de Harry. Il avança encore d'un mètre, tendit son bras, tâtonna dans le vide. Un rire sourd s'éleva tout près de lui.

'20 centimètres à ta droite'

Il suivit la direction indiquée et effleura une épaule nue, juste avant que le brun ne s'esquive puis batte en retraite. Celui-ci tira sur sa pipe et recracha une bouffée indigo, qui au milieu de ce noir infernal permit à Zacharias de deviner son nouvel emplacement.

Il sentait le sang affleurer dans son cerveau, entremêlant ses pensées, tandis qu'il aspirait à grandes goulées l'air chargé de la pièce. C'était si grisant ..

Soudain, la main puissante de Harry s'accrocha à ses cheveux et le fit basculer sur une surface flexible. Le matelas émit un miaulement de protestation lorsque le brun se laissa tomber sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de Zach, ses poignets encerclant son visage.

Sa respiration devenue brusquement saccadée manqua de s'éteindre lorsqu'il sentit ses propres mains se poser sur le corps de Harry …_Nom de Dieu, il ne portait aucun vêtement. _

Des doigts habiles se glissèrent sous sa chemise tandis qu'une langue humide effleurait sa gorge et il tressaillit violemment, déclenchant le rire moqueur de Harry.

'Tiens-toi tranquille' susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

Il plaqua la petite pipe entre les lèvres de sa proie, l'enjoignant à s'en servir. Zach aspira longuement, fut prix de vertiges et réprima une quinte de toux.

Harry la lui ôta de la bouche avant de la ranger sur sa table de chevet.

'Assez joué' décréta-t-il. 'Passons aux choses sérieuses'

Ses cils papillonnèrent, son sourire se fit carnassier. Avant que Zach n'ait eu le temps de défaillir, il avait fondu sur lui et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il s'appliquait dans le même temps à déboutonner son jean, puis à libérer son sexe prisonnier d'un boxer trop petit, envoyant valser au loin ses habits, sa montre, son appréhension et sa timidité, et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que plaisir s'ensuive.

_**A suivre ….**_

**C'est vrai, **_**j'aurais pu**_**faire un lemon Zach/ry. J'aurais pu.**

**Ouais mais non. C'est déjà à la limite du supportable.**

**Et puis j'aime bien vous frustrer, haha.**

**Allez, sans rancune, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant :) **

**Soyez fidèles ! **

**Dans le prochain épisode** : La fameux match de tennis (_si quelqu'un veut l'écrire pour moi, qu'il se signale, merci xD_), du nouveau dans l'affaire Harry/hermione et les conséquences qui vont avec, petit tour du côté de Ron, Ginny, Lavande et cie :)

Quelle ambition nourrit Harry en ce qui concerne ses études ?

Comment Zach va-t-il réagir suite à sa nuit torride avec lui ?

Draco apprendra-t-il la trahison d'Hermione ?

S U S P E N S E !

_Pour les revieweurs anonymes, merci de me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse répondre :)_


End file.
